The Scooby Gang goes to Disneyland
by The Queen of Fairyland
Summary: Buffy and her pals are on a vacation to Disneyland. However, Glory has decided to make the experience more than memorable... muahahaha
1. Miles to Go

My first fan fic!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 1

Giles looked intensely uncomfortable in the back seat of Buffy's black Ferrari. Music was blasting from the speakers, and Giles was wedged between young Dawn Summers and moody Spike. Dawn was fast asleep, and leaning on Giles. A stream of drool trickled from her mouth, and ran down Giles's green sweater. Spike was drinking blood from a sippy cup. He slurped down the red liquid with dramatic snarling noises, trying to act as tough as possible. Giles's leg was itching up a storm, but he couldn't reach it, his hands were stuck in his lap.

"Buffy!" Giles yelled over the blaring music. "_Are we there yet?"_

"Hang in there, Giles!" Buffy struggled to be heard over the noise. "Only 30 miles away!"

Giles groaned. This was a bad start to the first-ever Scooby Gang Vacation. The destination: Disneyland. It was August, 83 degrees, and Giles was wearing a sweater. He was miserable, as one might imagine. That morning, two cars had left Sunnydale, heading south. In Buffy's black Ferrari, Giles, Faith, Dawn, Buffy, and Spike. In Xander's green minivan, Willow, Tara, Angel, Xander, and Anya. The Scoobys had been on the road since 5:00 am, and were now closing in on their destination.

Buffy herself was in the mood for some coffee. She was going 65 miles per hour, only 5 miles over the speed limit. Despite her heavy eyelids, Buffy was excited. She remembered going to Disneyland in the 2nd grade, getting her picture taken with Cinderella, and going on all the rides. She recalled telling Joyce, her mother, that she wanted to be a princess when she grew up, just like Cinderella.

"_Who knew I would be plunging pointy pieces of wood through bloodthirsty vamps instead of living the life of luxury." _Buffy thought. She drove down the highway, the sun unrelentingly pelting down on the Ferrari.

Somewhere about 4 miles behind Buffy, Xander was lost. That didn't mean he was going to admit it. _"A man has dignity." _He thought._ "Okay, stay cool Xand, you know what you're doing, just follow the pavement and you'll find a town soon! Yeah! That's exactly what will happen! " _Xander sighed. It was hopeless. They were lost. This wasn't California, this was Mars. The grass was dead. The road was slowly changing from pavement, to gravel, to dirt. Xander gulped, but kept driving. Beside him Anya was snoring softly. Xander smiled sweetly down at Anya, who had been out like a light since they had started driving. In the seat behind him, Willow was asleep as well, leaning on Tara's shoulder. Tara was quiet as a mouse, as always, and was concentrating very hard on a crossword puzzle. Suddenly, Xander felt as if there were to holes burning through his skin. Sighing, Xander pulled over to the side of the road and turned back to met Angel's steely gaze. No wonder he had felt holes burning through his skin.

"You got a problem, dead boy?" Xander asked coolly.

"Just how lost _are _we?" Angel inquired.

"We are not lost, okay? I'm taking a detour!"

"To where?"

"Enough! I'm not talking to you anymore!" Xander took his hands off the wheel and plugged his ears. "La la la laaaa! I can't hear you"

"Mature," Angel scowled, "Real mature."

At that moment, Anya woke up and screamed.

"Xander! What the hell are you doing? Eyes on the road! You should be DRIVING!"

From the backseat, Angel chuckled.

"Shut up!" I know what I'm doing!" Xander protested. No sooner had he said that, the car slowed to a stop. Xander glanced at the gas meter. Empty. He gulped.

"Where are Xander and the others?" Buffy wondered aloud, as she scanned the crowds for her friends. They were nowhere to be seen in the Hotel Lobby of the Disneyland resort hotel. Buffy hoped Xander didn't get lost. The road had been rough for her anyway. Ten miles away from the resort, Dawn had gotten carsick – all over Giles and Spike- and they had to race for the nearest rest stop. Faith was checking in at the front desk with Dawn. The front desk clerk stared disapprovingly at Faith's tattoo, handing her keys to their rooms. Faith turned and grinned at Buffy, waving the room keys in the air as is they were gold medals.

A few minutes later, Buffy walked into her hotel suit and set down her heavy suitcases with a thud.

"What happened to all my super-slayer strength?" She asked.

"Hate to break it to yah, Bee, but you're no match for stairs." Faith laughed.

"So this is our room," she observed. "Sweet." Dawn ran into the bedroom and started jumping on the bed. Buffy couldn't help but think about how Dawn was always talking about being a mature adult…and then not one day later she would act like a 5 year old.

Despite herself, Buffy joined Dawn on the bed. Even Faith decided to take part in the child-like fun.

"Okay, okay," Buffy giggled. "We're gonna destroy the bed!"

"She's right," agreed Faith. "….Instead let's waste electricity and water!"

Shrieking, Dawn rushed to turn on all the lights, even though it was the early afternoon. Faith turned on all the faucets and started to continuously flush the toilet. Buffy cackled wildly as she turned on the microwave. To a stranger, the three girls would look lunatics. But in truth, they were much crazier.

**Note: Hi everybody, this is my first fan fiction! Thanks for reading!**

**Luv, Sushine, and Sushi,**

**-THE QUEEN OF DARKNESS AND EVIL-**


	2. The Boy with the Blue Hair

**Chapter 2! Yay!**

Chapter 2

Four pairs of eyes glared at Xander.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Xander whined.

Xander, Anya, Angel, Tara, and Willow were walking along a dirt road, hoping to find a gas station. Or a rest stop. Or anything. Willow sighed, clearly fatigued.

"Oh, baby, do you want a piggy back ride?" Tara cooed.

"Mmm-hmmm." Willow replied sleepily.

Tara grinned and said a quick charm. Willow began to levitate onto Tara's back, hovering just above it.

"Xander, give me a piggy-back ride." Anya demanded.

"But Sweetness!"

"Don't you 'sweetness' me! Willow gets one!"

"But-but Tara used magic!"

"So?"

Xander sighed. He wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine, hop on."

Anya giggled with glee and hopped on Xander's back.

"I want a piggy back ride," Angel muttered darkly.

"Did you say something, dead boy?" Xander snapped.

"You're the one who got last and used up all the gas in the first place!"

"Guys," Willow whimpered. "Don't fight."

"She's right. As usual." Angel admitted. "It would be best if we would all shut up until we find a- hey look it's a gas station!" The five scoobies looked into the distance, where a building stood, _Dale's Car Wash and Gas Station. _

"Halleluiah!"

"We're saved!"

"I've never been so happy to see a gas station before in my life!"

The gang raced to the gas station. At the front desk, a thin, gangly teenage boy sat, playing video games. He wore a grubby orange uniform with _Dale's car Wash and Gas Station _sewn on to it. A box of wilted McDonalds French fries lay unfinished on the desk. The kid had a nose ring and dark blue hair that fanned out like shark fin above his head. He was oblivious to Xander and the others. Angel cleared his throat loudly. The kid jumped, now realizing he was not alone. Clearly aggravated, he began to protest.

"Whadaya do that for? I was on the _11__th__ level _of The Zombie Llama Rock Band Ninjas! I almost broke the all-time record!"

"I am your _customer."_ Angel said smoothly and without emotion. His steely gaze seemed to slice through the teen's confidence.

"Right, anything you want! What can I get yah, dude? Sir? Master?

"Eighteen gallons of gas, please."

"S-sure thing, dude."

"And for god's sake, get rid of that ridiculous hair."

Two hours later, at 3:23 pm, the Xander pulled into the crowded parking lot of Disneyland. A little while later, Willow, Anya, and Tara unlocked their hotel suite, greeted by the rest of the cheerful scooby girls.

"Where have you been?" Buffy exclaimed with excitement.

"We got kind of lost…" Willow smiled. "Remind me never to let Xander drive again." Buffy gave her a funny look, then shook her head and hugged her best friend.

"I'm only glad you guys are here. C'mon. Let's go unpack your stuff."

That night, many miles away, Glory sat painting her nails a deep crimson. Suddenly, a boy burst into her little lair. He had a dark blue mohawk and an orange shirt that said _Dale's Car wash and Gas Station_. His sudden entrance surprised Glory, causing her to spill some nail polish.

"You idiot!" She began to rave. "Look what you made me do! Do you have any idea how much this stuff costs? Well, why are you here? Did you find the slayer? What about her little friends?"

"Sure, boss. They needed gas, they were heading for Disneyland, on a vacation I guess."

"What's this 'Disneyland' you speak of?"

The blue-haired teen looked at with a grin on his face.

"_What's Disneyland?_ Boss, didn't you have any fun when you were a kid?"

Glory looked taken aback by the kid's boldness.

"Dude," the teen chuckled. "Disneyland is an amusement park. It's like, basic knowledge. Get a life."

"Yes." Glory replied distantly. "Yes, I think your work is done." She seemed to come out of her mental fog. She smiled brightly at the buy, displaying her bleach-white flawless teeth. "Well, you've been very helpful, but your time is up."

With a snap of her fingers, an invisible knife slit the teenager's throat, and he crumpled to the ground in a heap of orange cotton and blue hair dye. Glory looked at the body.

"Hmm, I think I'll clean it up later."

Glory sighed and sat back down on her vanity and began to wait for her toes to dry.


	3. Morning Routines and Death Threats

**Chapter 3. Cool. Please Review! **

The morning after the long drive, there was a long line of Scooby girls at the bathroom door.

"_Anya,"_ moaned Dawn. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm primping!"

"For forty minutes?"

"Easy for you to say, no one cares what you look like."

Dawn made a sour face. Faith groaned loudly.

"C'mon Anya, we _have_ to _pee_!"

Anya filed out of the bathroom grumpily. "Fine! Empty your precious bladder! See if I care!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, but was glad to finally get to use a toilet.

There was a knock on the door of the scooby girl's hotel room.

"I'll get it!" Buffy called. She threw open the door expecting to see Xander, Giles, or any other Scooby. But instead, there was a note.

_Dear Slayer,_

_I am very, very, close._

_Beware, because I have sent 5 of my toughest to visit_

_you on your little vacation. Have fun!_

_Glory_

Buffy felt very sick at that moment. Glory was close. There were five assassins out to get them.

"What's going on, Buff?" Willow called from the kitchen.

Buffy stuffed the note in her pocket.

"Nothing."

Willow immediately sensed something was wrong when Buffy. She was pale, and her eyes were filled to the brim with shock. However, before she could say anything, Anya ran into the kitchen completely decked out in a Mickey Mouse hat and some very cartoony Mickey Mouse suspenders.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Faith, who had been sitting on the countertop drinking some OJ at the moment, started laughing at Anya's appearance so hard, the juice started to come out of her nose.

"Oh shut it," Anya grumbled.

Tara walked briskly into the room, and planted a kiss on Willow's for head.

"Morning, baby. Did you sleep okay?" Willow smiled.

"Kind of." Tara selected a banana from a fruit platter. "I think I had a nightmare."

"Oh, baby!" Willow cooed, as she embraced Tara in a warm hug.

"Looks like we've got company." Faith jumped down from her countertop perch and ran her fingers through her messy chocolate-colored hair. "Hey guys, you ready to hit Disneyland?"

The scooby boys stood in the doorway. Their eyes were glued to Anya, in her goofy costume.

"Looking good, An." Xander commented.

Anya grinned sheepishly.

About ten minutes later, the gang was standing under the shade of a tree near the gates of Disneyland. It was a sweltering 84 degrees, and the sun was unrelenting. Buffy was trying to hide her panic with phony smiles, but she didn't know what to do.

"Gee guys," Buffy said. "I really think we should stick together. As a group…..So Dawn doesn't get lost."

"_Please buy it." _She silently prayed. _"Please let them be safe."_

"Unbelievable." Dawn muttered darkly.

Willow jumped to Buffy's aid. "Buffy's right. I think we should stay together. But in groups. That way we don't have to wait that long to go on rides. Let's see, there are 10 of us, so how about 5 groups of 2?"

"It's a plan." Faith concluded. "But how do we figure out who goes out with who?"

Angel took out a piece of paper and ripped it into 10 pieces, then wrote down all their names on the pieces. He then promptly stole Xander's baseball cap and mixed around all the pieces of paper in the cap. Everyone watched him intently, except Spike, who couldn't take his eyes off of Faith, whose top displayed a generous amount of cleavage.

Angel selected 2 pieces of paper from the cap.

"Anya and Giles."

Xander looked solemn as Anya skipped over to Giles's side.

"Buffy and Faith."

Faith grinned at a somewhat grim-looking Buffy. "You ready for some fun, B?"

"Willow and Tara."

Tara and Willow both flashed wide smiles, there joy was clearly identical.

"Xander and Dawn."

Dawn looked pleased at the prospect of a whole day alone with Xander.

"And lastly," Angel reached into the cap and drew the last 2 names. He went pale. "Angel and Spike." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

Spike's eyes widened, until they looked like they would pop out.

"Oh shit!" He yelled. A child playing nearby turned around startled.

"I have to spend a day alone with _him?_ Why don't you just stake me, Buffy! I mean bloody hell, why does this always happen to me? Why am I always stuck with pretty boy here?"

"Spike," Angel groaned. "Calm down, you're making a scene."

Spike was about to retort, but instead he just made a disgusted noise.

Minutes later, the scoobies were in Disneyland, going their separate ways. Anya was dragging Giles along to the Haunted Mansion, Dawn had somehow convinced Xander into going to see the Disney princesses, Willow and Tara were going to see "It's a Small World," and Spike and Angel were heading to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Buffy and Faith were rollercoaster-bound, heading for Space Mountain. Buffy felt a little better diving into the fun, but somewhere out there, 5 of Glory's most clever, strong, and _dangerous_ were waiting.


	4. The Assassin of Wit

**Chapter 4! Thank you for your reviews and I love it when people I don't even know read my stories! Thanks a bunch!**

Anya and Giles stood outside the Haunted Mansion. Anya was working her way through some cotton candy, viciously tearing at the pink fluff. Giles raised an eyebrow. Anya's behavior reminded him of a werewolf devouring a human being. He was sorry to say he had witnessed the bloody scene more than once. Anya glanced upward, meeting Giles's gaze.

"You want some?"

"Err, no thank you. I'd rather eat fried worms."

"Oh." Anya ripped off another chunk of cotton candy. "Well," she spoke while chewing loudly. "I can get you some, if you want!" She dropped on her hind quarters, and began to claw at a patch of dirt.

"No no!" Giles protested quickly. "That's not necessary!"

Anya looked at him, a confused look on her face, but then shrugged her shoulders and continued to wait in the line. She began to comb her hair with her fingers, twisting and twirling blonde strands around them. Obviously something was bothering her.

"Giles?"

"Yes, Anya?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

Seconds later, Anya finally addressed what was troubling her.

"Hey Giles?"

"_What?"_

"Do you think there will be bunnies on the ride?"

Giles removed his glasses and began to massage his temple.

"No, Anya, I don't think so."

"Oh!" Anya was back to her cheery mood. "Good! Then this is going to be a wonderful experience."

"Yes, quite."

Anya and Giles made their way to the mouth of the ride, and were escorted to their car, or really buggy. Anya stretched out in the buggy, relaxing on the black seat. She took up most of seat, forcing Giles to be pressed against the wall of the buggy. They waited with child-like anticipation for the fun to begin.

_He was close. He could smell two of them. The watcher and the demon girl. They were there, in the haunted mansion. He sniffed the air. Yes, they were most definitely there. He was well hidden, up in the rafters, right above the buggy track. He had the upper hand in every way- he was hidden, he had a weapon, and he had a plan. From his perch in the rafters, he smiled a toothy grin. He was Glory's smartest assassin, the assassin of knowledge and wit. Only the wisest could defeat him, and he had never let Glory down._

Anya was grinning like a maniac as the buggy moved through the mansion. Her laugh could be heard throughout most of the ride, it echoed off the walls and electrified the stony silence around her. Everyone else on the ride was about to wet their pants, completely terrified of the ghost and goblins that ruled the ride. Giles smiled, admitting to himself that Anya's glee was a little contagious. It was nice to see the ex-demon having a little fun.

Suddenly, the lights went out. It was completely dark. Anya made a terrified squeak. Giles couldn't see anything- anything, that is, except for Anya's nails, which were coated in glow-in-the-dark nail polish. The neon green and pink were clashed against the dark mansion. The screams of little children pierced the air. Angry parents were grumbling about crappy service. Something dropped from the rafters up above.

"It's over, friends of the slayer!"

Giles felt his stomach do a back flip as the figure in front of him lashed out a long silver blade.

_Surprise. It was a drug to him. His eyes were equipped to see in the dark, and the slayer's friends had surprise plastered on their worthless little faces. He could have laughed, but that would go against his principles. First get the job done, then laugh. _

"Anya!" Giles shouted. "Quick! Go find something useful!"

The figure was advancing on them. Even though he couldn't see properly, Giles was impressed. The figure had such swift, skilled movements. Anya quickly found a spare pipe laying around.

"Giles! Think fast!" She tossed him the pipe just in time, because the figure had lunged towards the Watcher. Giles put his intense years of training to use, but he knew that he could not win the fight. His opponent was remarkable. The figure was too clever; it seemed to _anticipate _Giles's attacks. The thing was a _genius. _Suddenly, Giles slipped and fell of the cart, taking Anya with him. His head was throbbing, he couldn't think straight. It was over. Giles's world began to slip away.

_The Watcher and the Demon Girl had slipped. Just as he had expected. They had been defeated by wit and brains. He looked up to the rafters and let out a long, inhuman, laugh. _

Anya was trying to think. She needed a plan, and she needed a plan _fast._ The thing was letting out a howl, so twisted and horrid that Anya had to cover her ears. Things were not looking up. Giles was out cold, and all she had was her purse and her glow-in-the-dark nail polish.

_"Just brilliant, Giles." _She thought. Then a thought struck her like lightning striking a tree. The nail polish. _Of course. _Anya madly dug around in her purse until she recovered the three containers of nail polish. Her movements were so slow, the thing didn't even notice. Anya took a deep breath, then threw the polish straight at her opponent.

_He noticed at the last moment. The objects flying through the air, straight for him at an electrifying pace. He didn't even have enough time to scream._

Giles awoke to the shattering of glass. All of the sudden, the figure was coated in Anya's glow-in-the-dark nail polish, illuminated from head to toe. Shards of glass penetrated his skin from all angles. A twisted screech was ripped from his mouth, one that made Giles's ears bleed. The thing dissolved into thin air. No sooner had it disappeared, the lights flickered on, and flustered security came, apologizing for the inconvenience. Annoyed parents left the ride in a fit of disgust, but Anya and Giles left alive.

Outside space mountain, Buffy and Faith were in an intense arm wrestling contest. They had been at it for four minutes, each of them giving it their all.

"Feeling tired, B?"

Buffy grinned. "Hardly. I could do this all day!"

That's when Giles and Anya cane racing to them, fear in their eyes and clothes ripped. Buffy felt her heart sink.

"What. Happened."

"Buffy," Giles panted. "It was incredible. I've never seen something so incredibly clever. There was a monster. On the Haunted Mansion ride. We killed it, I think."

Buffy recalled Glory's note:

_Dear Slayer,_

_I am very, very, close._

_Beware, because I have sent 5 of my toughest to visit_

_you on your little vacation. Have fun!_

_Glory_

"Giles. There is something I haven't told you."

Giles listened intently as Buffy admitted to not telling him about the note. Buffy felt so guilty. She had lied to Giles often, _too_ often, but he always looked so hurt when he found out. Buffy wanted to give Giles a big warm hug, but something was obviously wrong.

"Buffy." He said softly. "How many assassins did you say there were?"

"Five."

Giles's face darkened.

"The others. Willow, Xander. They're in danger! Buffy, we have to find them!"

Faith spoke.

"We have to split up. C'mon B, let's go."

So with that, the four scoobies set out to save their friends.

_He couldn't even look Glory in the eye. _

_ "You failed." She said. He tried to read her expression, but couldn't. "YOU FAILED!" She screeched. With a swift movement of her hand, the assassin of wit felt a sharp pain in his chest, then nothing. Nothing but darkness, in the folds of death._

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
